


Fine Lines

by SophieD



Series: Fine Lines [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Airplanes, Angst, Date Night, F/F, Femslash, Jealousy, Lesbian Relationship, Mile High Club, argument, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieD/pseuds/SophieD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie shows Tara her new toy but then gets upset when Tara likes it just a little bit too much</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Love comments. Leave me comments. Don't make me beg! I want to know what you think. Unless you hate it. Then you don't have to leave a comment

I arrive early. I want everything to be perfect when she gets here.

Tara and I have been playing the ‘date night’ game for years. It’s become a part of who we are. Friends. Sometime lovers. We spend most of our days apart. We rarely see each other, seldom talk. Always missing each other, planning the next rendezvous. Sometimes, it’s an elaborate scheme, planning for days on end, trying to outdo the last date. Sometimes it’s just a quiet night stolen between jobs. Today is the former. I have a new toy and I’ve been dying to show it to her.

Hardison was a good boy. He found her for me here in Switzerland. It’s a game they like to play. He puts GPS tracking on her phone, she finds it and deletes it. He hides it in her shoe, she smashes it. Still he always manages for find her for me, eventually. He helps her out in the same way. I pretend I don’t know. It’s easier that way. And safer for Hardison.

  
He told me she was working in Zurich. Something to do with diamonds. Jewelry isn’t her thing anymore but I can imagine her wanting to get her paws on some uncut beauties. She knows plenty of buyers for that sort of thing. She’ll have a good wad of bills in her pocket and be looking for a place to play. And, hopefully, someone to play with.

I had a note sent to her hotel to meet me here. I know she’ll be surprised. And a bit confused. I like to keep her on her toes. The note said 7 pm. She arrives at 6:58. Tara is always on time. Control. It’s all about control with her. Perfection. I watch her exit the cab and that is the exact word that comes to my mind. Tara is perfection.

Long tan legs. Long golden hair that falls coquettishly across the side of her face. A sun dress showing her bare shoulders and muscular arms. I can’t breathe for a second. She brushes the hair back from her face and smiles as she spots me. I don’t move. I don’t think I can.

She walks toward me with her hands out. I reach for them and let her pull me to standing. She wraps those muscular arms around me and holds me tight.

“Oh my God Sophie. I miss you so much.”

“I miss you too Tara”

She lets me go. She puts her hands on my cheeks and pulls my face to hers. “Soph…”

“Shhh” I tell her.

She gives me a little smile then gently touches her lips to mine. I melt into her.

I know what she wants from me. Sometimes I think I want that too. But then reality hits. Grifters. Thieves. Women. None of that could ever work. Not for us. Not for me. All I can give her is right now. “Shhh” I say again and let her kiss me again. This time she’s not so gentle. And neither am I.

I am happy to stay in Tara’s arms forever but she starts to get impatient. Her eyes start looking around. I know what she wants. A soft place. Some privacy. Any place she can get me out of my clothes. There is nothing here. Nothing except the chair I sat waiting in. She is confused. She knows I will tell her everything. When I am ready.  
We are standing in an empty hanger at Emmen airport in Switzerland. It’s a small local airport, not too far from Zurich. It is far away from the hustle and bustle of the big international airports. It’s perfect for private aircraft and people who don’t want to be seen.

I take Tara’s hand. “You brought your passport?” I ask. She nods. “Good. We’re taking a little trip.”

She smiles. “We are? Where? Somewhere warm I hope. The beach? I haven’t had a good swim in ages.”

I just smile back. She’ll figure it all out soon enough.

“I want to show you something.” I say as I lead her from one hanger to another. I throw the door open and pause, waiting for her reaction. She freezes, her mouth open.

“Oh Sophie! It’s beautiful! Is it yours?”

I nod with a smile. “Hardison worked his magic on the last job. I found I had a bit of cash lying around and needed a good investment.”

Tara smiles back. “You know planes are a terrible investment right? They depreciate if you look at them funny.”

I shrug.

“Tell me about her” she asks as she steps forward to get a better look at my new toy.

“She’s a Pilatus PC24. Brand new. Jet of course. Can go anywhere in the world. Holds up to 8 but I had it all customized. My pilots and steward are already on board. Where do you want to go?”

Tara can’t take her eyes off of it. “Beautiful” she murmurs. “Can she get us to Tahiti?”

I smile. “Of course she can.”

I watch carefully as Tara traces the aircraft’s lines with her eyes from nose to tail. She circumnavigates the entire plane then starts again, this time letting her fingers drag along its skin. As I watch, it occurs to me that she is doing exactly what she does when she touches me. She moves her eyes head to toe, admiring, planning, seducing. And then the fingers. I shiver thinking about those fingers moving over my body. Touching me the way she touches the plane.

As she comes around the backside of the craft again, I catch a glimpse of something in her eye. It surprises me and I’m not sure how to react. Its only there for a second and when she makes eye contact with me, it’s gone and I wonder if I might have misunderstood. Tara knows that I am constantly reading her. That I do it unconsciously. I don’t even think about. I know that she hides her emotions from me. Until she wants me to see. But this time, she didn’t hide fast enough. I know what I saw. It’s the same thing I see when she wants me. Lust. It bothers me.

We board the plane, Tara still admiring, first the outside, then the interior, letting her fingers touch every surface. I left 6 seats in the plane plus a small bar and service station. Several small tables sit with the seats for work or eating. A small bank of monitors sits on the wall of the bulkhead for entertainment and for Hardison, if I ever decide to let him aboard.

The back half of the cabin is closed off by another bulkhead. In there, I have 2 more seats and a small couch, just big enough for snuggling. Or other things. The area is finished with another mini bar and monitor.

I leave Tara to poke around while I go to speak to the captain and my steward, a very nice and very discreet young man I hired out of a café in Paris. I leave the captain and his officer to deal with flight plans while I join Tara in the cabin. I nod at Jacques and he brings us some champagne then discreetly disappears. I watch while Tara takes a long drink.

“So? What do you think?” I ask her.

“She’s gorgeous Sophie. She really is. And I have to admit I am more than a little jealous. When did you decide you needed a jet?”

I laugh. “I’ve always thought I needed my own jet. How else would a Duchess travel?”

Tara gives me a questioning look. I’ve never properly explained to her who I really am. Or about William. Tara knows The Duchess as a just another character. I have had many names over the years. I don’t tell her how close this one really is to me.

She shakes her head at me. “It’s very extravagant.”

I’m not sure what exactly she’s trying to say and I feel I need to explain.

“Hardison, he’s been dabbling in insider trading. He rolled something into something that went big in Japan or something to that effect, anyway…”

She cuts me off. “You didn’t let me finish” she says. “I was trying to say that she’s very much you. I love her. I really do.”

“I’m glad” I say to her with a smile. I step closer to her. With a whisper I tell her, “What you think matters to me very much.” She smiles back as I step into her and give her the first proper kiss of what I hope will be many more tonight.

She lets her finger tips begin to trace down the side of my rib cage. Normally I would melt into her but for some reason, I flash to the image of her fingers tickling the skin of the airplane. I’m not sure why that bothers me. She feels me stiffen and pulls back.

“What? Are you OK?” she asks?

I shrug. Brushing it off, I let the lust show in my voice. “You’re wearing too many clothes, Love.”

She smiles at me. “Oh. And do you have any ideas how to fix that?”

I give her my most seductive look as I reach for the top button on her dress. The airplane is completely forgotten. “Yeah. I think I’ve got a few.” I grab her lapel and pull her hard into me.

With perfect timing, my captain signals that we need to take our seats for take off. I take Tara’s hand and we sit and buckle ourselves in. Jacques appears with two more glasses of champagne before disappearing again.

Tara shakes her head. “Where did you find him? He’s perfect!”

I laugh. “He’d be the first to agree with you.”

Tara gives my hand a squeeze and I lay my head back against the head rest and think about the rest of my evening. I picture Tara, lying naked on the couch in the back. Her hands reach for me. I step close and her finger tips graze… The airplane again? What is it with that image? Why does that bother me? I close my eyes again and watch as Tara’s fingers trace the beautiful lines of the craft. Her eyes are wide. Like they are when she looks at me. But she’s not looking at me. She’s looking at something else. The airplane? No. Not the airplane. Another woman? My eyes fly open. I understand. And I feel sick to my stomach.

Tara doesn’t recognize my change in mood. When we’re safely in the air, she unbuckles and pulls me to my feet with her.

“You were thinking of joining the Mile High Club with me weren’t you?” She says with a laugh. She feels so good pulled tight to me I push all of the odd thoughts out of my mind and kiss her. Slowly we move toward the back of the cabin. Jaques materializes with more champagne and then disappears just as quickly. Tara shuts the door behind us and we move to the couch. Tara watches while I drain my champagne glass with an arched eyebrow. I smile at her and take her glass before pushing her down onto the couch and smothering her with a passionate kiss. She sighs and wraps her arms around me.

“I miss you Sophie. Do you know how much I miss you?” She asks breathlessly.

I smile again. “I miss you too Tara. Every day I think about you. About this.”

Tara opens her mouth to speak and I give her the look. She knows. ‘Don’t ask what I mean.’ ‘Don’t presume that I mean anything more.’ ‘Don’t think that I’m wanting any change in our current status.’ We both know the rules. No relationship. No commitment. No words. It’s the ultimate friends with benefits. It’s worked for a long time now and there is no need, or want, to change it. Right?

She rolls me over and begins to fumble with the buttons on my blouse. I raise up to deepen our kiss and to give her room to slip my shirt and bra off. One of her hands finds my breast while the other is up my skirt and stroking the inside of my thigh. I moan audibly and I can feel her smile against my mouth. She sits up and pulls my skirt off and then stares at me as only Tara can do. Her eyes carefully take in every detail, memorizing every curve that her fingers will trace. I don’t move. I don’t want to break her concentration. As she reaches a shaky hand to touch me, I close my eyes. I want her to touch me. I need her to touch me. I…I see her fingers. Gently touching the skin of the airplane…no, not the airplane. Another woman. I feel myself go stiff.  
Tara notices this time. I can’t hide my sudden revulsion.

“Soph? Are you OK? Do you feel OK?”

I don’t open my eyes. I can’t look at her. I shake my head. She’s not convinced.

“Are you airsick? Maybe you should sit up? We don’t have to…”

“No Tara. I’m OK. I want you” I tell her but I can’t get the images out of my head.

She sits up. “Sophie? What’s wrong?” she asks again.

I can’t lie to Tara. Not now. Not ever. I sit up and look at her. “I don’t know” I tell her. “I just have these thoughts. I can’t get them out of my head. I want to…maybe some more champagne?”

She shakes her head. “No. That’s not a good idea. Tell me about it?”

Talk about it. That’s a good idea. I’ll tell her and she’ll laugh and tell me I’m being silly. That she never touches anyone but me. I know she loves me. She never tells me. That would be against the rules. But I know it. She loves only me.

“It’s silly Tara. I’m embarrassed to say anything” I start.

She doesn’t speak. She just waits for me to continue. I sigh.

“It’s just, well, when I showed you the plane. The way you looked at it. The way you touched it. Like it was the most beautiful thing you’d ever seen. It just reminded me of the way you look at me. Touch me. I told you it’s silly.”

I wait for her to agree. To say anything. She just stares at me, her eyes are impossible to read.

“Tara? Hon? It’s just a silly thought. I’m over it. OK?”

She slowly shakes her head. Finally she speaks.

“You’re jealous of the way I touched an airplane??” She asks incredulously. I lower my eyes.

“I guess. I told you. Silly right?”

She continues to stare.

“No Sophie. I don’t find it silly at all.”

She moves away from me, breaking all contact.

“You’re not jealous of the airplane. You’re jealous that I have sex with other people!”

I can’t look at her at all now. She’s right and I can’t face it, let alone admit it. She’s quiet for a minute and then she explodes.

“You are unbelievable! I can’t see how you have any right to be jealous about anything! My God Sophie! You’re the one!”

She’s yelling and I want to defend myself but I have nothing to say.

“You can’t have it both ways Soph! Either we’re in a relationship or we aren’t! And we are not! You make that clear every time we’re together! Hell Sophie! You don’t even try to hide that you’re fucking Nate! You know I want you and you don’t care! And you expect me to work with him, to be nice to him when all I want to do is kill him every time he looks at you. Do you know what it does to me when I think about you and him together? Do you care? And now you think you have the right to be jealous that I might be seeing someone else? Unbelievable. Fucking unbelievable!”  
And with that, she leaves, slamming the door behind her. I hear her yell for Jacques and something about talking to the pilot. Then silence.

I want to go after her. To tell her she’s wrong. To tell her I want her. To tell her that she’s the one I can’t live without. But in my heart, I’m a coward. I don’t do anything but cry.

It’s not long before I feel the plane begin to descend. We touch down. I want to move but I can’t. Jacques knocks lightly on the door and I wave at him to come in. He comes and sits next to me and I realize that I haven’t even bothered to cover myself. I take a pillow and halfheartedly try but really I don’t care much. He takes my hand.

“Madameoiselle Devereaux? Our lovers, they can be so temperamental? I know my Jean…”

I wave at him to stop. I know he’s trying to help but I need to tell him that it wasn’t Tara’s fault. I’m not sure why I need him to know this.

“No Jacques,” I whisper in French. “It was me. I…I just don’t know what I want any more.”

He pats my hand where it lies in his.

“Yes you do.” He assures me. “And so does that beautiful woman who just left. You should not let her go away. You and Mademoiselle Cole. You are meant to be together.

I give him a sad smile. “I don’t know. I just don’t know anything anymore.”

He stands to leave me then turns back. “You should listen to me. I am French. I know these things. ”

“Wait! Jacques? Where are we?” I ask.

He smiles again. “Dublin Madamemoiselle.”

I nod. I quickly dress myself and send Hardison a quick message. I step off of the airplane into the Scottish sunlight and I never look back.


End file.
